


Sweet Transvestite

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser goes to The Rocky Horror Picture Show and sees a sweet transvestite.





	Sweet Transvestite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sweet Transvestite
    
    
     
    
    Well, it figures.  Show SLIR to a Rocky Horror fanatic, and look what
    you get...
    
    ObDisclaimer: All Due South characters belong to Alliance, while all
    Rocky Horror Picture Show characters probably belong to 20th Century
    Fox.  No harm is meant to any and all existing trademarks/copyrights.
    All ideas, however, are mine, especially the character of Jenn, as she
    is me.  :^)  The preshow is based on the Potsdam Roxy Theater
    production, by the Unconventional Conventionists.  Comments, criticism,
    and Kosher for Passover chocolate can be sent either to
    abrams53@spotva.potsdam.edu or.  Be gentle
    (shyeah, right).  It's my first time...:^)  **Oh, no sex here, but definite
    m/m relationships, plus definite SLIR spoilers.**

# Sweet Transvestite
    
    
    by Jenn Scott
    
         Constable Benton Fraser had had a very long day.  Inspector
    Thatcher had found out about his recent undercover stint at St.
    Fortunata's, as was not pleased that he had yet again interfered with
    something that was no concern of the Canadian government.  Only the fact
    that he had found the bottle of Glendorlan Scotch because of his actions
    saved him from the full force of her wrath, although she had made her
    displeasure quite clear to him.
    
         Fraser walked up the stairs to his apartment, glad to be home. 
    He would have liked to have relaxed with Ray, but Ray was busy.  Ray
    was always busy on Friday and Saturday nights.  Fraser had tried once
    to ask Ray what he was doing, but Ray had sharply told him that it was
    none of his business.  Fraser had quietly let the matter drop, but his
    curiosity had only increased.  Still, he knew better than to press his
    friend for details, as long as Ray was all right.
    
         As he walked down the hall, he noticed a large box in front of his
    door.  It was addressed to him in Ray's handwriting.  Curious, Fraser
    picked up the box and brought it inside, setting it down on the kitchen
    counter.
    
         "Well, Dief," he said to his faithful wolf, "let's see what Ray
    left us, shall we?"  Fraser cut the packing tape on the box with his
    knife, opened the flaps, and gasped.  Inside were a tight corset, a suede
    jacket, a miniskirt, garter belt and fishnet stockings, briefs, and stilleto
    heels, all black and all in his size.  An envelope with his name on it
    was on top of the clothing.
    
         Fraser opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, with
    a ticket paper clipped to one corner.  "Dear Benny," the paper read.
    "Well, you've always wondered what I do weekend nights.  After our latest
    escapade, I think you're ready to find out.  Enclosed is a ticket to
    the movies.  I'll meet you inside the theater.  Oh, please wear the outfit.
    You'll blend in a little bit better.  Your own wig will do fine. - Ray."
    
         Fraser examined the ticket.  It read, "Admit one - Rocky Horror
    Picture Show - Midnight - Friday, March 29, 1996."
    
    *****************************
    
         Ray was nervous.  He paced around the front of the theater,
    fiddling with his cuffs, twirling the ends of his wig's stringy blond
    hair.  What if he didn't show?  Sure, he seemed to enjoy drag, and he
    always wanted to know about Ray's late night business, but...of course
    he'll show.  He has to.  He's like that. But still...Ray continued to
    pace.  He hadn't been nervous since his first time here.
         "Ray?"
    
         Ray turned.  A young woman, dressed as a maid and wearing a very
    frizzy auburn wig, stared at him.  "Hey, Ray, you okay?"
    
         "Um, yeah, I'm fine, Jenn.  I invited a friend here tonight and
    I don't know if he'll show up or not."
         "Did you explain to him about he show, or has he seen it?"
         "Nah, he's a virgin.  Hasn't a clue."
    
         Jenn playfully shoved him.  "Then stop worrying.  The house opens
    in a minute and we've got to be ready to greet the folks."
    
         Ray's mouth suddenly grew dry.  He really should greet Benny, but...he
    couldn't.  He just couldn't.  "Listen, Jenn, can you do me a favor?"
         "Sure.  Whassup?"
    
         "If my friend shows up, can you greet him?  I'll point him out to
    you, if I see him."
    
         The young woman looked deeply into his eyes for a second, and nodded.
    "Sure, no problem.  Hey, Ray, this can't be any worse than when my dad
    wanted to see me in this, and I was Janet at the time." 
         Ray smiled.  "Thanks.  Whoops, looks like they're going to open
    the house."  Louder, he added, "Showtime, guys!"
    
         Fraser walked into the theater, searching for Ray.  The crowd around
    him inexplicable reminded him of that bar he had wound up at while escorting
    Christina Nichols.  His attire hadn't drawn any second glances, although
    some of the first ones had been a bit disconcerting, yet pleasant at
    the same time.  Almost unconsciously, he flipped the long hair of his
    wig back from his face as he scanned about for Ray. 
         Meanwhile, Ray had already spotted Fraser.  Grabbing Jenn by the
    elbow, he pulled her off to one side.
         "Hey, watch it, dahling brother," Jenn said in a really bad
    Eastern European accent.  "Ve need that for elbow sex."
         "That's him.  See, the tall woman over there?"
    
         She whistled appreciatively.  "Nice...very nice.  All right, time
    to give him a proper welcome."
         Fraser slowly moved down the aisle, still looking for Ray. 
    Suddenly, a young woman in a maid's outfit stepped in front of him. "Greetings,
    o beautiful one.  Velcome to the show."
    
         "Ah, thank you kindly, miss.  I wonder if you can help me.  I'm
    looking for a friend..."
    
         "Yes, I know.  Your friend sends his greetings, but is somewhat
    busy at the moment.  Here, have a seat.  Now, I understand that you're
    a virgin?"
         "What?!?"
         "A virgin.  It means you've never seen the show before."
         "Oh.  Well, yes, I am unfamiliar with this movie."
    
         "Well, my brother Riff Raff and I will read the rules of the show
    before the movie.  By the way, my name is Magenta.  I'm the Master's
    domestic."
         "What?  I don't..."
    
         "You'll see.  Have fun, dahling.  I have to go up front now." 
         Magenta sauntered up to the front of the theaters, where she was
    joined by a hunchbacked man in a bad suit.  The man was bald on top,
    with long, stringy, blond hair on the sides.  As a flashlight
    illuminated the duo's pale faces, Fraser gasped.  The man was Ray. 
         "Good evening and welcome to the Rocky Horror Picture Show!" the
    pair chorused to wild applause.
    
         Magenta continued, "For those who do not know us, I am Magenta and
    this is my brother, Riff Raff."
         The crowd yelled in unison, "Say hello, Riff!"
    
         Ray/Riff responded in a eerie voice, "Hello.  And now it is time
    for the reading of the rules.  Would you start, my most beautiful sister?"
    
         "Rule #0: this is an R rated movie which contains serious subject
    matter, although not taken seriously.  There is a floor show, which loosely
    attempts to recreate what is happening on the screen, while everyone
    else gets involved by yelling lines back to the screen and using appropriate
    props.  Please, do not yell for folks to sit down, shut up, and put their
    clothes back on.  You'll ruin the fun.  And now, to the real rules! 
    Riff?"
    
         "Rule #1: no sex in the theater, unless it's with a cast member,
    in the back row.  I'm a cast member, she's a cast member..."
         "Rule #2: no touching the screen with anything, anybody, or
    anybody's anything, unless it's long enough to reach the screen from
    where you're sitting, in which case whip it out, we all want to see it.
    Sit down, sir, I know you lie."
    
        "Rule #3: no sex in the theater unless it's masturbation, in the
    back row."  At this, the entire front row ran to the back and waved,
    before returning to their seats.
    
        Magenta continued, still alternating with Ray/Riff, "Rule #4: No
    drugs or alcohol..."
        "Or alcohol or drugs..."
    
        "...in the theater.  If you have any drugs or alcohol with you that
    is not currently in your system, please pass it to a cast member. It'll
    make the show more interesting for everybody."
    
        "Rule #5: no sex in the theater, unless it's genital cannibalism
    with this sweet young thang right here."
        "Rule #6: there is NOOOOOO...rule #6."
    
        "Rule #7: no sex in the theater unless you really, really want to!"
    
        "Rule #8: No throwing things at the cast.  We're dirty enough as
    is.  We really mean this one, guys, for the safety of the cast."
    
        "And that concludes the reading of the rules, thank you, Bruce!"
    
        "Now, my darling brother, I believe that we have a special kind of
    person in the audience tonight.  People called...virgins!"
    
         With that, the cast surged forward, into the audience, plucking
    people out of their seats.  Fraser looked up to see Magenta standing
    next to him, gesturing for him to rise.  As he hesitated, she leaned
    forward and whispered in his ear, "Come on, do it for Ray.  Trust me,
    we won't hurt you, unless you want us to."
    
         "That isn't very reassuring," he whispered back as he rose and followed
    her down the aisle.  Quickly, she handed him a bright red balloon.
         "Place this in between your knees," she ordered.
    
         Noticing that the rest of the clueless virgins were doing the same,
    he nodded and followed her instructions.  Magenta sauntered back to her
    "brother".  Quietly stunned, Fraser witnessed a bizarre auction for the
    right to pop the virgins' balloons.  The most outrageous items, from
    condoms to underwear to even people's body parts, were jokingly offered.
    Finally, Fraser found himself being led forward.  Magenta took a deep
    breath and was about to start her sales pitch, when a cloaked figure
    strode forth.  Smiling, Magenta announced, "Well, I see that the Master
    has made his choice, and a fine choice indeed."
         Suddenly, Ray/Riff walked over to "The Master" and started
    whispering in the figure's ear.  "The Master" beckoned Magenta over,
    and the three huddled briefly.  Finally, Magenta faced the crowd.  "It
    seems that my dahling brother has requested a boon from our Master -
    the honor of devirginizing this beautiful creature.  In his generosity,
    our Master has granted this boon.  Brother?"  She gestured towards Fraser.
    
         Ray walked over to Fraser, a mischievous look in his eyes.  Ray
    went to his knees in front of his friend and smiled up at the look of
    bewilderment he saw on Fraser's face.  Gently, Ray rested his head against
    Fraser's knee and bit the balloon, popping it.  As Ray stood, he walked
    behind Fraser, pausing only to whisper, "Enjoy the show." Magenta gently
    led Fraser back to his seat, as the house lights dimmed and the movie
    began.
    
         As the movie played, Fraser began to relax.  He had never seen anything
    like this before.  The joy, the freedom, the sex...Fraser found himself
    becoming more and more aroused as the show continued.  He had never imagined
    anything like this in his wildest dreams, and
    certainly never imagined Ray doing this.  His eyes were irresistibly
    drawn to Ray.  He couldn't stop watching Ray's slender body as he slid
    around the theater.  When Riff bit Magenta's neck, Fraser wished that
    he was in Ray's arms instead of her.  He had rarely had these wild feelings
    race through his mind, his heart, his body, and certainly never expected
    for Ray to be their focus.  For a moment, he paused at that realization,
    then the movie swept him back into the wild emotional rush.
    
        Ray was having the floor show of his life.  He had never felt so
    energized, so alive as he performed.  He could feel Benny's eyes on him,
    never wavering.  Reveling in that knowledge, he played to his personal
    audience.  As he nibbled on Magenta's neck, he wished it was Benny in
    his arms, Benny's neck under his mouth.  He wondered if Benny felt the
    same, if Benny liked what he saw, if Benny...
    
         Finally, too soon it seemed, the movie ended and the house lights
    brightened.  Fraser stayed in his seat for a moment, disbelieving that
    it was over.  As the realization that everyone was leaving dawned on
    him, he struggled to control his raging emotions and hormones.  He grasped
    the seat in front of him, attempting to breathe deeply, to control his
    body.
    
         Ray stood at the front of the theater as he took of his wig.  Hecouldn't
    believe himself.  He had given it his all, and then some.  But was it
    enough?  He startled as he felt a light touch on his arm.  As he turned,
    he saw Jenn.
    
         "Great job, Ray!  Geez, you should invite your friend more often."
    
         "What are you talking about?"
    
         "I noticed you watching him.  You were playing to him.  Are you
    sure you don't lean my way?"
         "Um...I..."
         "You going to the diner with us, Ray?"
    
         "No, I've got to take Benny home.  I'll see you later, okay?" 
         "Sure."  As she walked off, Jenn smiled at him and said, "By the
    way, he was watching you too."
    
         Ray smiled at her retreating back.  Jenn was always teasing him
    about how he needed a good man, despite his protests that he didn't swing
    that way.  Inside, he laughed at the realization that she was right.
    He did need a good man.  But did that good man need him as well?  There
    was only one way to find out, he mused, as he walked over to Fraser.
    
         Fraser looked up as he heard Ray's footsteps grow nearer.  Ray had
    his broad smile plastered across his face, as usual.  The sparkle in
    Ray's green eyes made Fraser's heart beat faster.  "Well, what did you
    think, Benny?" Ray asked.
    
         "It was quite...illuminating, Ray."  Fraser paused.  "Can you give
    me a ride home?"
    
         For a moment, Ray's heart plummeted.  He had thought he had seen
    desire and passion in Benny's eyes, but now he wasn't sure.  Quickly,
    he replied, "Yeah, sure, come on."
    
         The ride back to Fraser's apartment was silent.  Both men were lost
    in thought.  As Fraser got out of Ray's Riviera, he paused.  "Ray, would
    you walk me to my door?"
         "What?"
    
         "Manners, Ray.  I may look like a tramp, but I am certainly not
    one."
    
         Ray shook his head at Fraser's continued insistence at proper decorum
    and chivalry.  "Sure, whatever, Benny."  Inwardly, he thrilled at the
    idea.  Could this mean...
         Slowly, too slowly, they walked up the stairs to Fraser's
    apartment.  As Ray properly opened the door for Fraser, Fraser stood
    in the doorway.  "Would...would you like to come in?" he asked
    tentatively.
    
         Nodding, Ray followed Fraser inside.  Silently, the two men faced
    each other.  Their eyes met, joining their minds and hears. 
    Hesitantly, they joined hands.
         "Ray..." Quiet need.
         "Benny..." Silent passion.
    
         Quietly, Fraser began to sing, "Don't dream it, be it..."  Ray joined
    him, and then silenced him with a kiss.  Tongues twined,
    passions flared, love and lust combined deepened.  As the men broke the
    kiss to breathe, Fraser whispered, "May I come to the show tomorrow night?"
         "Always, Benny.  Always."
    
    THE END
    
    

* * *


End file.
